Blackbird
by LoveHurtsLife
Summary: Try and run away from your own problems, you'll only run into more along the way.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Title: "Blackbird"  
****Summary: Try and run away from your own problems, you'll only run into more along the way.  
Genre: Adventure/Romance  
Pairing(s): None  
Rating: T**

**A/N: Time setting of where the main character was from is in the 1960's, therefore, making the character a hippie (boy, I wonder how the Naruto world will handle that). Drugs, alcohol, profanity, and sexual references are splattered across the chapters, rating will vary. Ye be warned....unless you're Jiraiya.**

* * *

~Blackbird~  
-The Beatles-

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Black bird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
all your life  
you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

* * *

Order 1: The "Wrong" Train

"ALL ABOARD!" came a long, drawn out call among the crowd of endless people. It was all the same from my view of the trolly's window, nothing, but black and white and soon will all turn gray....at least, that was how I saw it. Everything is colorless, it's how it was and in my eyes. The year is 1967 and the location? Well, the heart of San Francisco. Yes, it's the 60's, a time for hippies to thrive on the streets protesting about the Vietnam War and the government, making love and not war, along with the drug dealers taking advantage of the large amount of customers. And please, don't forget the retro atmosphere those hippies made.

I felt the jolting motion of the train trolley as it began to move along the street.

My home was in the poor district of San Francisco, so there bound to be more action there than where the wealthy lived. Only sixteen years of age, I already left home in seek of a better life. Out of all my "friends", it appeared that I turned out to be a more smarter person than them to realize what kind of life we had. Judging by the way they acted, they were going to grow up with no home or job, just the motive to get high. They decided to join a protesting group that hung around the police station, a large amount of them were shot or arrested but nearly everyone was injured that time when the riot between authorities and citizens took place. That incident occurred just a week ago, however, it changed my life....well, at least two events occurred.

The first reason was that my boyfriend, Matthew, was killed during the riot. He was the person leading the group of protesters so the police dealt with him first....and to top it all off, Matthew was handling a gun at the time, it made matters worse when he fired back. I left his funeral early, not wanting to stay behind and mourn.

A second reason was that my father was pronounced "missing", he served duty during the Vietnam War as a Pilot in the U.S. Air Force. The story was that he was leading his team to launch a surprise attack on Okinawa before the Battle began. His team managed to escape but my dad was the only one they lost during the attack since the Japanese also launched a counterattack. My mother had a breakdown when she got the news...but me? Well...I left. She never really provided for me, I never looked up to her like I did with my father. She wasn't, as most would say, "mother material" since I was born during her high school years. Always, whenever I did anything wrong, I'd be told,"You were an accident." My father backed me up, of course, but it all fell apart when he went missing.

In the morning, I packed a messenger bag full with clothes, some food to last at least two days, water, and my personal belongings along with some marijuana that was smuggled in....and my father's favorite gun, an 7 inch barreled Colt Diamondback Double-action Revolver, with ammunition and magazine (firearms), several grenades, and a knife. Those were the weapons he left behind. I also fled with the basic skills of hand-to-hand combat my father taught me, along with very few, but useful, survival skills. Even though I carried a gun, I only intended to use it as a last resort, handling a firearm wasn't what I was taught yet. With my items packed I didn't bother to look back or even leave a note to my mother, I doubted she would even care.

The ocean fog rolled in the city, shrouding most of the streets. I didn't mind it, I loved it and I savored every moment I was in it since it will be the last thing I'd see that gave San Francisco her beauty. Eventually, the trolley came to a stop in front of the train station. I jumped off with some of the other passengers and scurried inside for the platform that would lead me to where I needed to go. Just a few months before hand, I saved enough money to book myself a train ticket for where I desired to go, it was for Seattle, Washington, the place where my father departed before going to War.

Fortunately, my train was about to leave and I managed to get on. I presented the conductor my ticket and made my way for the back of the train car so could sit alone. I sighed heavily, it took me four hours to get to the other side of the city in order to catch this train since I had to walk most of the way. Yet I had a feeling that it was worth waking up at three in the morning. The city buildings rolled past my train as it started picking up speed on the railroad.

I leaned against the window, my breath created fog to appear on the glass, I didn't mind it at all. Now, all I had to do was rest for a good three days before the train stopped at its destination. I removed my coat to use it as a pillow and snuggled up towards the back of my seat to sleep with my bag being held close. Exhaustion aided me in drowned out the sounds and thuds the train made as I closed my eyes slowly.

.:Three Days Later:.

I was awoken when I heard the voices of two men in a conversation. I cracked open an eyelid just a tiny bit to see around four men in my cabin, if they were a threat, the only form of defense I had was my gun. They were talking, just ignoring me, maybe they couldn't find an empty cabin to stay in and decided to choose mine. Slowly, I lifted my head, removed my glasses, and rubbed my eyes.

"Shut up, she's waking up," said one of the men, he had long, blond hair. His bangs covered his left eye and most of his cheek while the rest was pulled back in a pony tail. In all my years of living in a neighborhood full of hippies, I had never seen a man with that certain hairstyle. My attention eventually fell on to him as I ignored the other three of his companions. He wore a long, black cloak with red clouds that had been outlined in white. There was a ring on his right index finger. "My name's Deidara, we couldn't find a vacant cabin, is it all right if we share this with you, yeah?"

"Uh...sure," I nodded. "Just...do you have any maryjane?"

"Maryjane? What's that?" asked the one with the orange mask.

"...never mind..." I murmured, I uncurled myself and stretched slightly. The other man was dressed in a similar fashion as Deidara. I really didn't feel like starting a conversation with these men, but Deidara insisted on carrying on.

"Well, just to get over with the introductions, that's Tobi," Deidara said, addressing the man in th mask. "Yours?"

"...Blackbird," I answered. If they were traveling to the same place as I was, maybe I could go with them. It's not like I have anywhere to go besides North.

"Blackbird? Seriously?" Tobi said, surprised. "That's cool!"

"A name is an identification, so yeah, Blackbird's my name."

They stared at me for a moment.

"...it sounds like a nickname, un..." Deidara said flatly.

"That's because it is."

"Then what is it?"

I paused and looked down. Blackbird was my given name that my father called me he never used my real name while my mother just called me "bitch" or "slut". Without a birth certificate or other known family members, I had no idea what my real name was.

"I really have no clue...that's why I'm on this train..."

"So you're looking for your name," Tobi said.

"And my dad," I added to Tobi's statement. "I just ran away...how about you guys?"

Tobi threw a glance at Deidara, who ignored him.

"Um...we're just travelers, like you, Blackbird-chan..."

"Maybe we can travel together then," I inquired hopefully. Even though I ran away, it's always a good idea to travel in a group, at least, that's my rule.

"Well, there's a...slight problem with that," Tobi said slowly. "Where we're going, it's really dangerous and I really don't think you'd be able to go with us..."

"Why? You're going to Seattle or somethin'?"

"I don't know what that is, but....we're heading to Iwakagure, we just got out of Kaze no Kuni..."

I raised an eyebrow,"What?"

"See? You don't even know what that place is-"

"You don't even know what Alaska is either!" I shot back at him. "Listen, I need to know where my dad is, do you guys know where the nearest Air Force Base is?"

"An Air what?" Deidara said.

"An Air Force Base, you know where-ah, screw it....forget I said anything..." I sighed, frustrated. "I'll just get off at Seattle and find things myself..."

"Sure, go ahead we won't need you anyway," replied Deidara, who had his arms crossed. "Besides, you'll be a drag for us...no offense, yeah...."

"Blackbird-san," Tobi said after a long moment of the compartment being silent. "I'm wondering, what's Seattle?"

"It's in Washington-wait-you're on a train and you guys don't know what it's destination?" I asked, shocked. "Maybe you got on the wrong train-"

"I'm pretty sure that you're on the wrong train, this is heading for Iwakagure, not this Seattle-place..."

I grabbed my bag that sat on the floor and checked it, I opened the flap and the pockets to make sure I didn't use any marijuana or alcohol. The bag was full and unopened. Now I was starting to feel that I was on the wrong train. I searched my pockets for my ticket, I found it, but it was in a totally different language. I shook it, trying to see if this is a sick joke or something....or if I got high without knowing.

"Uh...what does this say?" I asked, handing it to Deidara, Tobi looked over. "I can't read it, it's in another language..."

"It's in kanji, can't you read it?"

"What's kanji?"

"Our writing system, Japanese kanji....but I'll read it anyway, hm..._Departing: Kumogakure, Kaminari no Kuni.....Arriving: Kusagakure, Hi no Kuni_...."

I was shocked. _"Japanese?!"_ I screamed in my head. _"What the fuck?! Was I kidnapped or something? No. These guys are too nice to me, they don't look hostile or anything-what am I saying?! They're Japanese!"_ I did my best not to yell or scream for help.

"Uh....am I in Japan?"

"Oh God, how many make believe countries are you going to spit out at me?" Deidara groaned, he handed me my ticket. "If you have no idea where the hell you are, I'll just give you a quick geology tour...if didn't go to school.....there are at least eight countries so far on this continent...." As he began to explain, I realized something. Japan wasn't a continent, it's a country. The chances of this place being Japan were t slim. While I was thinking, he ended his explanation. "....did you get all that, hm?"

I nodded,"I guess-"

"Here, have an extra map..." Toi handed me a scroll.

"Thanks-"

The train eventually came to a stop in a grassy plain, I leaned over to see a small train station the train had stopped abruptly, causing me to fly forward into Deidara's lap. He jumped slightly, out of surprise, and helped me into my seat. I thanked him but asked,"Where are we-"

"Look at your map, Blackbird-san!" Tobi reminded me in a sing song voice. I unrolled it to have Tobi point a finger at a small area. "That's where we are, Hi no Kuni. Me and Senpai have to get off here since Iwagakure doesn't have any train stations....we'll walk the rest of the way. You were asleep for most of the trip though..."

"How long?"

"Three days...you looked exhausted for a run away..."

"Oh..."

Deidara got up, brushed his cloak, then held out his hand to me, he said,"It was nice meeting you, yeah..." But then I suddenly grabbed his hand and hauled myself up to my feet. "What are you-?" I placed on my long coat and put my hood on while placing my bag over my shoulder.

"I'm going with you gus, whether you like it or not because I'm going to find my dad with your help..."

"But Blackbird-chan, it's dange-" Tobi started with his warning.

"It won't matter, I can fight for myself," I stated proudly. The two men who stood a few inches taller than me. I opened my bag to show them the revolver and hand granades. "I have a gun I can fire and a granade I can throw, I think I can fight..."

Deidara looked down upon me,"You have weapons but can you use them? Just because you have weapons, it won't do you any good if you don't know how to use them, hm."

"My dad taught me..."

"...alright, suit yourself...c'mon, un," he shrugged, after Tobi left, I was about to fallow him out until he turned around and pointed a finger in my face. He spoke gravely,"Blackbird, as long as you don't complain and manage to survive with us, I'll let you come along, but....there will be a time and place that I'm going to be forced to leave you without question. I don't know when or where but it will not be my issue if you get killed or captured as well, got it, yeah?"

I stood there for moment, then nodded,"Yeah, yeah, remember this, though, I'm a run away. It wouldn't matter if you leave me intentionally or by accident, I'll only fallow you guys as a last resort..."

"Okey, deal..."

"Deal."

We shook hands on it. But then felt something wet, it turned out he had a mouth on his hand and the tongue slid out to lick my palm. In my life, I thoght I've seen wore, but this was completely out of the ball-field.

"Ew."

I never knew that from that day forth, being a run away wasn't what it was cracked up to be...

* * *

**Let the chaos begin....**


End file.
